This program project is an attempt to define the parameters of response, both in leukemias and solid tumors to chemotherapy, and to identify new treatments for tumors which include both new drugs and standard agents given in such a way that their tumor specificity is increased. In the coming year studies will continue on the parameters of sensitivity of acute myelogenous leukemia to cytosine arabinoside particularly in relationship to the administration of high doses of cytosine arabinoside and in relationship to the comparison of parameters for patients undergoing initial therapy and patients being treated in relapse. Studies will continue on the parameters of response to the anthracyclines in acute myelogenous leukemia and will also focus on related DNA interactive drugs. Studies will continue on improving the disaggregation of solid tumors, improving the yield of viabile disaggregated solid tumor cells and to evaluate other media for the growing in semisolid media of disaggregated solid tumors, investigation of the relationship between DNA ploidy tumor invasion, metastatic spread, chromosomal abnormalities in primary and metastatic tumors, and response to therapy will be investigated. Work will continue on the second generation platinum complexes particularly in relationship tp continuous infusion studies and combination chemotherapy studies. The integration of all of these studies with biomathematics will remain a prominent feature of the program project.